Tortured
by Monkeygirlz3
Summary: "Most people think that after I saved the world life was great...That my Family loved me...That I got everything I ever wanted. They were wrong...They were dead wrong." The siblings move after he's broken. It comes to as it's the titans job to fix him and make him the hero he use to be, can they do that with his parents coming. Rated for cussing and a few torture scenes so...beware
1. Prologue

**Hey I was watching Phantom Planet again and well I had an idea what if after PP Danny's parents didn't accecpt him they rejected him and did experiments on him they tortured him snd thretened to kill Jazz and Danny if they told anybody**

* * *

Prolouge

This is Danny's thoughts as he is telling the story

Most people think that after I saved the world life was great.

That people accepted me

That my parents accepted me

That I wasn't hunted

That I got everything I ever wanted.

They were wrong...dead wrong

If you heard about this from a textbook of how after I saved the world life was perfect after that

They lied

They saved you from my terrible life story

They saved you from having nightmares about this story

This isn't the story of how my parents loved me, isn't a story of me and Sam, or me beating up bad guys **(Well in the end) **So if you want that story stop listening now. This isn't that story. This isn't a happy story where everything turns out perfect in the end. Don't say I didn't warn you.

This is the story of how I was broken then taped back together.

This is the story of how I was saved from my destiny by someone who went through the same thing

This is the story of how part of my heart died

Of how my obsession was replaced how I got a new family and friends

This is the story of how I was tortured.

* * *

**How do you guys like it! I thought of this while also reading fanfictions but the prolouge came to me while watching PP**

**Hope you guys review!**

**~ D-Bug**


	2. All where it began

**Hey so this is the first real chapter of Torture so yeah I really hope you like it. Oh and just so you guys know I'm gonna try to make all of these chapters 1,000 words long and also have a new one each week k and if I am gonna be gone a'll update before the date comes and tell you when I'll leave k! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! DON'T OWN TT OR DP NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO!**

* * *

All Where it Began

Danny's P.O.V

"What do you say?"Danny asked Sam."Wanna go for a ride? See where the future takes us?"

"Why not?" Sam replied. Danny picked her up bridal style and the flew over Amity Parks city hall.

"Cool statue. Personally, I would have made it out of recycled materials. But, you know, that's just me." Sam says it as she sees Danny's statue below while he gives her a ride off into the night after the two become a couple.

Danny wakes up from his dream. The he winces in pain and says to himself "What?" Then he looks around and sees his surroundings. He sees that he's on the examination table in his parents lab.

He's strapped down on the table looks down further and almost troughs up when he looks down. Since, he sees the Y on his chest, a bunch of burn marks, and green and read blood. He thinks even though he is in a tremendous amount of pain. He tries to remember what just happened.

"Oh." He says sadly. He remembered it. What happened. He really just hoped that the dream he just had was real! He wanted that to happen. He wanted that to be reality. But...it wasn't. He knows it is not the truth. The truth...lets just say. It's really not a happy memory.

**~FLASHBACK~**

As soon as he walked out of the circle and everyone applauded but mom and dad-No Maddie and Jack **(I refuse to call them my parents anymore)** then walked up to me.

Maddie grabbed my ear and said "We are having a talk in the basement when we get home." Sam and Tucker came up to Maddie and Jack and also walked away.

Danny looked around and saw everyone except Jazz had left. After he told her what Maddie and Jack said we sat down and stared at the northern lights.

"What's going on Jazz?" He asked he was so confused.

Everyone except Sam, Tucker, Maddie, and Jack clapped and everyone was happy except for them since Tucker and Sam should have been happy for finally telling/showing his parents who he is. But his parents should have been at least feeling something anything but anger. After all they were okay with him being Danny Phantom after Reality Trip when they found out they said 'We love you Danny you. If your ghost half ghost or something in between.'

So...what was so different this time around?

Jazz and Danny kept on talking about the possibilities. They try to figure out the impossible mystery. But that's why people call it the impossible mystery because they couldn't figure it out. He was just thinking 'Please! Please! PLEASE, for all the good I have done in my life, let it not be what I think it is! PLEASE!'

He grabbed Jazz's hand and pulled her up. Then after she was secure started to fly. He flew over all of the equipment they had made over the days before the asteroid. He thought 'If my parents don't love me at least the rest of the world does! Right? I mean I saved them from the asteroid. From various ghost attacks, saved little kids, and helped the police on various occasions.'

They pasted over a forest. 'I mean even if I did the "robberies" and "Kiddnaped" the mayor they have to hear my side of the story! Right? UGH nothing makes sense anymore. But I know it just all comes down to will my parents except me!? They will! I just know it! Right?! WHY AM I SO UNCERTAIN!?

They were just above Amity Park. 'Here goes nothing!' They speed over to their 'Home' **(Yeah! Home for now!) **They walked up the front steps and Danny let go of Jazz. 'They'll except me! They just have to!' He walked through the front doors.

But as soon as he stepped on the mat right in front of the door that says 'home sweet home.' He was electricuted. Danny collasped on the floor. He was losing vision fast. The last things he saw were two figures loming over him. His last thoughts before he passed out were 'Crap.'

* * *

**Hey so how do you guys think that went cause that was like my longest chapter I have ever done! Awesome right! Well hope you guys enjoyed it! By the way how would you guys think of a story in which a superstar comes to Amity and goes to school at chapter! But what would happen if she has super powers?!**

**REVIEW!**

**~ D-Bug**


	3. A Week of Hell

**Hey guys I am BACK! Thank you for all of those AWESOME reviews! I am super thankful for them, they TOTALLY booted my confidence back up! Anyway I am gonna do an update after this really soon I want to get this over with because I hate writing about people being in pain! It makes me feel sad. :(. Anyways HOPE U ENJOY**

**'Anything that is in quotes like this' sarcasm just so you know!**

**Don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans!**

**Italics are thoughts so I am thinking **_**Please let them enjoy!**_

**Also Good news for you guys I got an A in every class except for Math. I am in the higher math class and A's at my school are 92%. HOW OUTRAGEOUS IS THAT!?**

* * *

A Week of Pure Hell..'Joy'

As soon as I finished remembering what happened late that night the door opened. I heard to foot-steps one was much lighter than the other. Which really meant two people in the world... Maddie and Jack._ 'Joy'._ **(If somebody didn't just catch the sarcasm in that sentence then you have no idea what is going on!)**

They kept on talking about how...well I'll just tell you. After I listened I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs but I couldn't cause my mouth was gagged to make sure I did not scream.

"Well, Maddie which one do you want to do now. We did the vivesection...Do you want to study his organs?" Jack said. _You have got to be kidding me! I really hope they didn't take out vital organs cause that would not end very well!_

"What do you want to do after? Interrogate him again?" Maddie said. _So she wants to go easy on me. If she really wanted to go easy on me then WHY IN THE WORLD DID SHE START WITH THE VIVISECTION! I can't believe I am related to her in any way! _

_Wait...where is Jazz?! NO! NO! NO, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I JUST LOST THE ONLY ONE WHO CARED ABOUT ME! NO(a long line of O's later)! Please let her be okay please! Please! PLEASE!_

We might not have enough time because...well." Maddie continued. They both said one name unanimously. That name was..."Jazz." _Thank goodness! She's safe. If I can't be safe or go unharmed then just at least let Jazz stay safe. Let this not rip our 'family' apart anymore then it already is and lets just say it already pretty much gone already!_

_Well...This is going to be a terrible experience. Wait how long has it been?_

Maddie said "We have had him down here from 6 days Jack. Almost a week! She is definitely smart enough to notice something is wrong. The only reason she hasn't came down here is because of the cameras to make sure we know when she is coming down, and her trying to figure out what college she is going to go to. THAT'S ALL THAT IS KEEPING HIM DOWN HERE!"

_Wait hold on I have been down here for 6 DAYS! HOLY CRAP! WHY HASN'T ANYONE CAME LOOKING FOR ME?! DON'T THEY CARE?! AND WHERE ARE TUCKER SAM AND JAZZ?! Wow I am really confused._

* * *

**AN HOUR OF PAIN AND TORTURE LATER **

**O AND INTERIGATION!**

* * *

Danny turned his head a little bit and saw that is was about 11:00. _So Jazz is probably asleep. Well then no relief is going to come today! Finally they are gonna leave!_

Jack and Maddie went up the stairs and left Danny in solitude. _So how am I going to get away. I could do a ghostly wail to knock them out but then how could I get out of the restraints?...(Many thoughts about trying to escape later) _The door opened and the lights were still off. They walked over to the table, took of the restrints and gag, and helped me up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Danny asked

"You don't recognise me little brother?"

"Jazz?"

Yep. Come on. Lets get you out of here."

"To where?"

"Jump city."

* * *

**How did you guys like it love hate it?**

**R&R!**


	4. New Begginings

**This is Jazz saving Danny from their parents and them running away to Jump City! At the end there will be a bit of Titans. But it's basically Jazz picking Danny up of the ground. **

**1 Song in this chapter. That's what faith can do but kutless and Gold by Britt Nicole**

* * *

**~Last Chapter~**

Danny turned his head a little bit and saw that is was about 11:00. _So Jazz is probably asleep. Well then no relief is going to come today! Finally they are gonna leave!_

Jack and Maddie went up the stairs and left Danny in solitude. _So how am I going to get away. I could do a ghostly wail to knock them out but then how could I get out of the restraints?...(Many thoughts about trying to escape later). Oh who am I kidding...This is the end! _The door opened and the lights were still off. They walked over to the table, took of the restraints and gag, and helped ] him up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Danny asked

"You don't recognise me little brother?"

"Jazz?"

Yep. Come on. Lets get you out of here."

"To where?"

"Jump city."

* * *

**Ending the tiny review from last chapter!**

"Wait...So Jazz miss perfection. Is going to run away from home?" Danny asked. Jazz nodded her head and said.

"Yep little bro. I got a scholarship to Jump City University. I also get a free house it's not huge but its pretty big. So you are going to come with me. I am not going to let you get hurt again." Jazz looked him in the eyes when she said that. _So she really cares about me but...No nobody cares about me. _

"Especially not after what Maddie and Jack said. O" Danny didn't realise that he said out loud the last part. Jazz finally got the courage up to ask.

"Danny what did they say?"

"Well..."

* * *

**~Flashback~**

"You worthless piece of junk!" Maddie said. She looked at him with pure hatred in her eyes.

"But I'm your son! YOU HAVE TO CARE FOR ME!"

"You are not my son! You are just a ectoplasmic FREAK! I will NEVER care for YOU!"

_"Not a ghost, not a boy! Who would care for a thing like you?!" No! No! NO! SPECTRA WAS RIGHT! I am just a freak!_

* * *

_italics Jazz _**Danny Bold Both _italics and Bold_**

Jazz had a pained look in her eyes. She could not think of anything to say. She opened her mouth then closed it. But right then, she thought of a song, and began to sing

**Gold**

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_You were walking on the moon, now you're feeling low_

He looked up.

_What they said wasn't true, you're beautiful._

She hugged him fiercely as she sang the next part.

_Sticks and stones break your bones, I know what you're feeling_

_Words like those won't steal your glow, you're one in a million_

She stood up, pulling him with her as she went into the chorus.

_This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world_

_Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold_

_So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine_

_From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold_

_(Gold gold, you're gold)_

_You're worth more than gold_

_(Gold gold you're gold)_

She looked into his eyes.

He didn't smile, but she saw a small change, a flicker of hope that died quickly. But it had been there.

She kept singing.

_Well everybody keeps score, afraid you're gonna lose_

_Just ignore they don't know the real you_

_All the rain in the sky can't put out your fire_

_Of all the stars out tonight, you shine brighter_

He looked down and she lifted up his chin, silently sending him a message.

He hugged her back, biting back tears.

And finally this time, he quietly joined her in the chorus.

_**This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**_

_**Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**_

_**So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine**_

_**From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold**_

_**(Gold gold, you're gold)**_

_**You're worth more than gold**_

_**(Gold gold you're gold)**_

He took over for the bridge.

**So don't let anybody tell you that you're not loved**

**And don't let anybody tell you that you're not enough**

**Yeah there are days when we all feel like we're messed up**

**But the truth is that we're all diamonds in the rough**

**So don't be ashamed to wear your crown**

**You're a king you're a queen inside and out**

**You glow like the moon, you shine like the stars**

**This is for you, wherever you are**

**Oh, oh, yeah, yeah, oh, oh,**  
**You're gold**

She smiled at him, slowly dancing around.

He let his head fall as he and Jazz slowly danced around, singing the chorus.

_**This, this is for all the girls, boys all over the world**_

_**Whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold**_

_**(So hold your head) So hold your head up high,**_

_**It's your time to shine**_

_**From the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold**_

_**(Gold gold, you're gold)**_

_**You're worth more than gold**_

_**(Gold gold you're gold)**_

He smiled, and she hugged him, pouring her whole heart into the last two lines.

_So don't be ashamed to wear your crown_

_You're a king you're a queen inside and out_

"Thanks Jazz." He said. "That really helped."

"So your stuff is in my car. So come-on Danny let's go to Jump!" **(To see her car go to google images and type in Red Tahoe. Its Jazz's car.)**

They rode along for a while until an hour later Danny asked the million dollar question.

"Wait...Jazz where are Tucker and Sam." Danny looked as confused as ever. _Where are they I mean they couldn't have died! Could they?_

"They...died Danny Vlad...he came back. Killed them and left earth. He wanted to destroy your spirit. So just listen to this."**(I am not going to play this song right now. It will be played in the next chapter. So you guys just have to wait.)**

"K." His voice was breaking a bit. "I guess in the really isn't the end just a new beginning." They reached their destination and as soon as Jazz stopped he cried.

* * *

**Two Months later!**

Danny was walking home from the grocery store. He walked past the pizza place, which meant he was a block away from home! So he went into a sprint and got home in a minute.

He was walking up the steps when he stepped back and took in the view of the house. He looked at how it was newly painted house. Jazz was going to start college in just a month. Danny was going to school in a month too, so the siblings haven't signed him up yet. He was walking into the door when Jazz yelled. "Danny, is that you?"

"No Jazz it's a burglar wanted to take all of our valuables. OF COURSE IT'S ME!" He said that with a silly look on his face. Jazz ran down the stairs, and sprinted towarded her younger brother. She had already made dinner so she grabbed him and dragged him towards the table. They were just about to sit down when they heard an explosion and screams of terror coming from downtown. They both sighed.

"You gonna?"

Yeah, Jazz see you later tonight if I don't come back soon use the tracker in my phone."

"K! Bye Danny, hope you don't have to save the world again!"

"Jazz you probably just made it happen!"

"Opps, sorry!"

"Bye!" Danny sprinted towards the pizza place nobody was around so he went into ghost mode. He flew towards the destruction. But what he didn't know was that the days events would change his life forever.

* * *

**Hey guys! So how did you think of it? I just got Thesis Paper done! Also I will not be able to post till next Saturday because of Spring Break! So Review!**


	5. Teen Titans: Go!

******Whats happening is inspired by the story Lost, Faith Lost Hope by Mary Penelope! **So they are going to meet in the episode Go

* * *

Teen Titans: Go!

**Far away in outer space**

Inside a space ship, on the outskirts of space, two Gordanian guards were trying to secure a metal door, something or someone was screaming, a fight could be heard. Suddenly, another Gordanian run to the guards.

"What's happening?!" The newcomer demanded.

"The prisoner is trying to escape!" One of the guards answered, trying to hold the doors.

"Well than, stop her!"

"Were trying!" Said another guard, who at the time looked pretty scared.

Suddenly, the door was blown apart, the two guards were caught on the impact. The third guard looked at their prisoner. The prisoner was a beautiful, tanned-skinned girl, with long, orange-red hair and green,glowing eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and black skirt, also a metal-looking outfit that was gray was under her clothes. She was also wearing a weird tiara and an alienish kind of handcuffs that covered most of her arms.

She said something, but it was in a weird language, but she sounded furious. Then after saying gibberish attacked the guards.

**Back to Danny's POV**

Danny, who was invisible at the time, kept on flying towards the Pizza Place. As soon as he landed he noticed what was going on. He was looking at a fight breaking out between an alien girl, a boy in traffic light colors. Then all of a sudden a flying ram came out of nowhere. The girl was slammed into a bus. Then it transformed into a boy...with green skin? He was also wearing a very goofy mask.

_Who are those people?! _He thought.

He saluted and said "Ex-Doom Patrol member, Beastboy sir! How may I help... ," he suddenly noticed who he was talking to. "Wowzers! Your Robin aren't you sir?!"

"Well, let me just say that it's a real honor to-," Beastboy started to said.

"Um..Beastboy, was it?" Robin interrupted him.

"Yes sir?"

Robin pointed at the girl, who somehow threw the bus she landed on. Beastboy and Robin jumped back when a buff teen wearing a gray sweatshirt with the hood up, black pants, black gloves and black boots jumped in front of him and caught the bus. He managed to stop it and put it beside him.

"YO! WHO'S HERE MESSING UP MY NEIGHBOR HOOD?" He asked in a loud voice. Under his hoodie, you could see a glowing, red light.

The Beastboy pointed at the girl and said. " She started it!"

The girl was starting to get annoyed. She slammed her handcuffs on the ground, which caused them to fall off. Danny thought _it was time to get in the fight_. Beastboy said When he got close she fired green energy blast at them _So that's what it is for_. The other boys didn't see the blast until it was too late. Danny turned visible and created an ectoshield. In a joking voice he said. "People this is not a tea party or a social gathering. So my advice would be to focus on the girl who is destroying half of the city!"

Danny than looked at her, surprise was only in his eyes the rest of his face was neutral. S_he a ghost?_ He thought. _No, ghost sense didn't go off._

"Come on!" They all ran avoiding most of the blast in sort of graceful manner besides Beastboy who was just running like crazy. She fired at them until she started to breathe heavily. The girl looked around to make sure nobody was watching her, then she fell to her knees. Danny created a dome so they could rest for a second.

"She looks pretty tired," Danny said, turning to Robin, Beastboy and Mr. Hoody, surprising them.

"Girl's gonna wreck the whole City if this keeps up," Said the big guy. while he looked at the girl.

"No! I just moved here!" Danny said. He said looked at the others. "I'm not gonna lose this fight!"

They all nodded then started to charge at the girl, but stopped when a black, glowing, raven-shaped wall appeared in front of them.

"Maybe…fighting isn't the answer," someone said behind them. They turned around to see a gray-skinned girl covered with a dark blue cloak with a hood, which covered her head and thus covered half of her face. The cloak was held up by a red jewel set in a gold plate. Underneath the cloak was a dark blue, was very close to black though, leotard that had long sleeves with blue cuffs at her wrists with matching ankle boots. He looked into her eyes and thought _Sam! No sams..dead she can't be alive. She's moved on. So then who is she._

Danny was going to agree with her, but...

"Stand down," Robin said to them.

"What? You think you're the Boss or something?" The big guy demanded.

"Just give me a chance." Robin said. He walked towards the girl. Then she noticed him. She started to talk in her strange language again, pointing her arms at him, which were glowing again. Robin raised his hands at her, showing her that he isn't going to hurt her.

"Listen my name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help." he said, he tried to look brave but failed... badly. She talked in the strange language again, when he took something out of his belt. "It's okay, look." It was a stare down but he was meddled with the handcuffs for a bit. When they dropped, which made a crater on the ground. The girl was looking at him, rubbing her arms. Robin smiled at her.

"There, now maybe we could be," he suddenly stopped when the girl grabbed his chest then… kissed him?! His eyes were wider than a plate. The girl suddenly pushed him, making him fall on the ground. Then she started to say, "if you wish not to be destroyed, then you will leave me alone!" She started to fly away from them, her hair hiding the smile on her face.

The group all looked at her in shock, then at robin, and kept on switching back and forth. Nobody did or said anything, until somebody cough*beastboy*cough decided to break the silence, "Sooo….I'm Beastboy. Who are you?"

* * *

"Who knows that crazy alien girl?" Nobody raised their hands. "That's what I thought.

"Well, whoever she was, she sure knows how to make an impression," Cyborg commented, though he wasn't talking about the city.

"I think we made a pretty good impression!" Beastboy said. "Crazy space girl is gone and the city is saved, mission accomplished! Right sir?" Turning to Robin as he said it.

"Seriously dude, stop calling me that," Robin said, very annoyed. Beastboy saluted at him and said "Roger."

"Looks like were done here, thanks for the help. I appreciated it." With that, the boy wonder walked away.

The "Goth" said "Your going to track down the alien?"

"I have to find out if she's a threat." He said still walking away.

Hoody muttered "More like find out if she'll give him another kiss.

Beastboy ran to him, wanting to ask something.

"Hey sir? I mean Robin? Do you maybe?"

"Sorry dude. I just went solo and I'm not looking forward to join a team." Robin cut him off, still walking away. _Harsh dude. _Danny thought.

"… need a sidekick?" Beastboy looked down. The two others started to walk away. Beastboy tried to stop them by asking, "Hey! You guys want to get some pizza?" He ran towards "Goth".

"I shouldn't," she said, still walking away.

Beastboy smiled, then he noticed "Hoodie and ran towards him. He then started to talk, "So! I guess it's you and me then huh? That's cool! I don't have anyone to hang out with since I quit the Doom Patrol! This is going to be fun! Can we play video games?-!" The guy stopped, which caused Beastboy to slammed into him. He took of his hood and turned around, revealing that most of his head had been replaced by cybernetics.

"THERE! Take a good long look!" The big guy yelled in a frustrating manner. "I had an accident, and now I'm a monster alright?! A Cyborg!"

"Cyborg?" Beastboy said, then he started to check him out. "Cool! You're like… Robotman 2.0!"

"…You're a weird little dude, you know that?" Cyborg stated, staring at Beastboy.

Beastboy chuckled, "Hehe, you called me dude."

Cyborg started to walk away. Beastboy tried to stop him, calling him dude. Danny walked up to him and gave him his address, and said "If you ever need a place to stay or someone to hang out with...find me. K?" Beastboy nodded. Danny also started to walk away. Beastboy noticed a large shadow and looked up.

"DUDE!" His shouted. His eyes wide like saucers.

They turned their heads to the sky and saw a giant alien warship passing through the city.

the warship eventually stopped at the middle of the ocean and dropped a small pod on a small island. The pod started to glow and formed a giant hologram of an ugly reptile-like alien, his posture demanded that they follow or else. The alien started to talk.

"Looks like space girl has some friends," Cyborg commented.

"Or enemies'" Robin said, walking back to them.

"I'd go with the later if I were you guys." Danny said.

"_**People of Earth. We come to your planet in pursuit of a prisoner. A very dangerous prisoner. Do not interfere, and we will leave the city with minimum damage. But if you try an attempt to help her, your destruction of your planet WILL BE ABSOLUTE!**_"

After that, the pod began to split, revealing countless aliens.

"That's a big ship," Cyborg commented as they spread their wings.

"And those are some nasty looking aliens," Beastboy added as they flew off.

"They told us not to interfere," Raven said.

They looked to Robin and Danny, Robin's face determined to find her, and Danny's was like tired of saving the world while he was thinking _Jazz you totally jinxed it. It could've been a robbery, but no you just had to say that...didn't you_.

"You're still going after her, aren't you?" Cyborg said, more of a statement than a question.

"Can we come too?" Beastboy asked, excited.

Danny intervened. "Yay, I always wanted to meet aliens from space." With fake enthusiasm.

Robin smiled. "I suppose I could team up, just this once." They all smiled. He walked to the deeper part of the city, the others following him except for the Danny and girl. They looked sadly at the ground and were walking away when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked back and saw the hand belong to Robin.

"You in?" The other boys were looking at her.

"I'm not the hero type. Trust me," Raven said, turning her head in shame. "If you knew what I really am, you wouldn't want me around."

"I know enough," Robin said. Danny looked back and saw them smiling. He kept on walking. Beastboy yelled

"Hey where are you going?" Danny turned and looked at their confused faces.

"I've saved the world many times before. I don't think I need a repeat. Plus you guys can manage without me." He continued to walk away. Robin ran to him and said.

"We'll need all the help we can get." He looked at their faces. Beastboy turned into a dog, and did the puppy dog eyes.

Danny groaned. "Fine."

"Yes!" Beastboy yelled.

* * *

The group went to an alley to hide from the aliens that passed them. He looked at the corner and so nothing. Robin said, "Alright, we need someway to track"

"She's near," Raven interrupted him. The boys (expect for Danny) stared at her. The stares were making her uncomfortable, very fast.

"I can sense things," Raven stated, looking on the ground. Danny nodded.

"She's right." Then all of the stares were turned to him Raven included.

"I'll see if I can track her scent," Beastboy morphed into a green bloodhound and began to sniff the ground. "No need Beastboy. She went to a candy shop. It has popcorn, soda, and of course candy. Also she wasn't here long ago so she can't be far."

Cyborg folded up his right sleeve. "There's a Sonic Analyzer build into my right arm," Cyborg said as he turned the device on. "If she's around, 'll here it."

"And I can hear her heartbeat," said Cyborg, confirming Raven's and Danny's statement. The other teens nodded at each other and followed the green bloodhound.

They stopped at a Video Store where the front doors had been melted opened they stopped for a second, then Danny said "I really hope that was her and not the other aliens. The others nodded and then went inside. They found her in the part of the store that sold snacks, eating the snacks ravenously with the wrappers on. Beastboy decided to talked. But, once again it was a very "intelligent statement."

"Uh… Those taste better without the wrappers,"

The girl stopped eating. She then wiped her mouth and turned around and aimed her glowing hands at them. "Nice going Beastboy," Danny commented.

Robin walked towards her, his hands raised in front of him. "It's alright! We're friends, remember?"

"Friends?" She asked. "Why? For what purpose did you free me from my restraints?"

Danny gulped. He remembered Sam and her combat boots and though _Dude you never want to make a girl angry especially one with super powers!_

"Just trying to be nice," Robin said nervously.

"Nice?" She said the word like it was alien to her. "We do not have this word on my planet." Wow, it is alien to her. "The closest we have is 'rutha', weak!"

Cyborg decided to step in the conversation. "Well around here nice means nice. And if you want us to keep being nice, you better tell us why the lizard king took you prisoner."

Danny started to talk. "Um. Cyborg you might not want to talk about that. Trust me I know when people do not want to talk about things. Since, I have a few myself."

She calmed down and started to hug herself, looking sad. "Not prisoner. I am… prize," she explained. "The Gordanians are to deliver me to the Citadel, where I will live the rest of my days as their servant."

"And the Citadel are…?" Raven asked

"Not. Nice." The girl simply stated.

Danny felt angry. He knew what it feels like to be a prisoner, but to be a slave by a bunch of ugly lizardmen? That's a low blow.

"Then you're not going with them. Not if I have anything to do about it." Robin said, walking towards her.

"Uh… Don't you mean we?" Beastboy said.

Suddenly the wall behind them exploded. They look towards it in surprise and saw some Gordanians, who looked ready to have a big showdown. "There she is! Seize the prisoner!" Said the Gordanian Captain.

"Yay, we get to battle giant lizards add that to the list of things I never thought I would do." The lizards looked very annoyed. But the teens just stared at him.

They all got over their shock, so the teens all nodded to one another then charged at the Gordanians. They were totally outnumbered, but the Gordanians were so outmatched. The alien chick, Cyborg, and Beastboy easily charged through the Gordanians, Beastboy as a triceratops. Raven covered the shelves with her dark energy and threw them at the Gordanians. Robin used the shelves as stepping-stones to jumped into the air, using his Bo staff to whack the Gordanians head. But Danny just sat there capturing the lizards that were defeated.

The remaining Gordanians, along with the others that got back up, shot lasers from the tip of their spear, making the team hide behind the shelves, except Danny, who turned intangible to avoid the lasers. Robin took some grenades from his belt, and threw them to the unexpected Gordanians. The grenades exploded, blasting the Gordanians outside. The girl flew outside and threw her energy beams at the Gordanians. Most of them covered their faces with an arm while others flew after her. She managed to hit two, but the third got close. She tried to punch him, but he dodged and slammed her into the road, making a small crater.

She opened her eyes and saw the Gordanian's spear glowing threateningly at her. Robin noticed it and blast the Gordanian that he was fighting to the other Gordanian, slamming them to each other. Space girl smiled at him. Robin smiled back at her, throwing the Gordanian that was behind him.

Meanwhile, Cyborg punched another Gordanian, then he threw him to the Gordanians that were chasing Beastboy , who morphed into an eagle. Then the other Gordanians decided to concentrate their attacks at him. Cyborg shielded himself with his arms while the Gordanians were blasting him with their spears. His was alright, except for his clothes, that was torn so bad that revealed that his entire body is cybernetic.

Beastboy morphed into a pterodactyl and used his claws to carry Cyborg to safety. While the Gordanians were shooting at them, they didn't notice the lampposts behind them were covered in black energy. They were lifted from the ground before it hit the Gordanians, which knocked them out.

All of the Gordanians knew they were defeated, so they decided to retreat. They flew off, leaving their fallen comrades behind. The teens regrouped. While they were looking at the fallen aliens, Space girl said, "I believe your expression is… 'Thanks'."

"No problem," Danny said, smiling. "Saving damsels from extraterrestrial beings is what heroes do best."

Cyborg looked down on his body. "Oh man! My suit!"

"So? You look way cooler without it," Beastboy said.

"Yeah… Like I'm taking advice from the guy with the goofy mask," said Cyborg, poking at changeling's head.

Beastboy looked disbelief. "Goofy? My mask is cool!...Isn't it? Raven? Robin?" He asked them.

Raven and Cyborg shook their hands and Danny said, "Goofy? No… if you took advice from a clown."

"But, what about my secret identity?"

"Beastboy, you're green," Raven bluntly stated.

Beastboy tried to argue, but she had a point, he took off the mask and revealed that he had pointy ears, fangs and green hair.

"Okay," Robin said, "Now that that's over, we have more serious things to do."

"He is right," Alien chick said, "Now that you all interfered, Trogar will strike harder. It is only a matter of time before"

After she said that, the pod the Gordanians used send another hologram. Trogar appeared again, more uglier than the last time. "_**Fool! You Earth scums were warned! Your insolent will be punished! YOUR CITY SHALL BE DESTROYED!**__" _Trogar stated before the hologram vanished. The worship began to fly, revealing a deadly looking cannon. The people started to panic. The teens only stared horrified till Raven said' "Great…"

"So after nearly destroying an awesome pizza place and trashing a perfectly good video store, we made an angry gecko-man mad enough to vaporize an entire city?!" Beastboy shouted.

"Go team," Cyborg sarcastically commented.

He sat down with Beastboy right down on a near by bench. Raven just mumbled "I knew something like this would happen." She also sat down, "This is all my fault. As soon as I go to a new city the world is going to be destroyed. Go boy wonder you really did a go job this time." Robin said the last sentence sarcastically. "I am sorry." Space chick said, "If I did not escape then this place might have been safe."

Danny sighed.

* * *

_Danny_ _italics _**Raven Bold _Both italics and bold_**

"_Everybody falls sometimes,_

_Gotta find the strength to rise._

_From the ashes, and make a new beginning."_

They all looked up. Shock that he could sing that well

"_Anyone can feel the ache,_

_You think it's more than you can take._

_But you're stronger, stronger than you know."_

He stared at them when he sang the next part.

"_Don't you give up now,_

_The sun will soon be shining._

_You gotta face the clouds,_

_To find the silver lining!"_

He stood up, still staring as he sang the chorus.

"_I've seen, dreams that move the mountains,_

_Hope that doesn't ever end,_

_Even when the sky is falling._

_I've seen, miracles just happen,_

_Silent prayers get answered,_

_Broken hearts become brand new."_

He looked into his friends eyes.

"_That's what faith can do."_

They didn't smile, but he saw a flicker of hope on Ravens face, but it died quickly. But it was there.

He kept singing.

"_It doesn't matter what you've heard,_

_Impossible is not a word._

_It's just a reason, for someone not to try."_

She looked up again, he stared her in the eyes, silently sending him a message.

"_Everybody's scared to death,_

_When they decide to take that step,_

_Out on the water,_

_It'll be alright."_

He smiled at them, slowly standing up.

"_Life is so much more,_

_Than what your eyes are seeing._

_You will find your way,_

_If you keep believing!"_

This time, Raven quietly joined him in the chorus.

"_**I've seen, dreams that move the mountains,**_

_**Hope that doesn't ever end,**_

_**Even when the sky is falling.**_

_**I've seen, miracles just happen,**_

_**Silent prayers get answered,**_

_**Broken hearts become brand new...**_

_**That's what faith can do!"**_

He took over for the bridge.

_"Overcome the odds,_

_When you don't have a chance._

**(That's what faith can do!)**

_When the world says you can't,_

_It'll tell you that you can!"_

Robin let his head fall as Danny around the room, singing the chorus. While Raven was just standing there, but still singing along.

"_**I've seen, dreams that move that mountains,**_

_**Hope that doesn't ever end,**_

_**Even when the sky is falling!**_

_**I've seen, miracles just happen,**_

_**Silent prayers get answered,**_

_**Broken hearts become brand new...**_

_**That's what faith can do!**_

_**That's what faith can do!"**_

He smiled, and hugged his friends, pouring him heart into the last lines.

"_Even if you fall sometimes,_

_You will have the strength to rise."_

To say that they were all really surprised would be an understatement.

He looked at them, his face showing determination. "Look, guys we all got into this mess, and got the city involved. So how about we stop giving up like in a video game. Because, this is real life there are no cheat codes. So who want to start beating those gecko freaks? Together?" He said, sticking his hand out. Eventually, everyone put their hands on his.

"Yeah all together," they answered.

Danny smiled. "C'mon guys. We got to save this city then we can bicker,"

* * *

A black dome suddenly appeared inside the hallway of the warship. The two guards didn't notice it so they walk pass it. The dome dissipate revealing Danny and the others. No one seemed affected at the dome, instead Beastboy, who was shivering. "Man. That dark energy stuff sure gives me the" he suddenly noticed Raven looking at him. Quickly, he said, " Uh.. it sure is cool!" He backed away from her, giving her the thumbs-up.

Robin peeked at the corner to see if the coast was clear. "We have to get to the firing controls, there isn't much time!" He led the others to the control room, alien chick was behind him so she could tell him where to go. Everyone followed Robin except Raven and Danny, who looked sad because of Beastboy's comment and Danny was trying to cheer her up. She was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up and saw Danny.

"Mind telling me why you're on your own? Like all the time." he asked.

"You heard the kid. I don't exactly fit in." She said it like it was obvious.

Cyborg smirked. "His skin is green, most of him is metal, she's from space, Robin is wearing colors that should mean hes color blind, and I weirder than all of them combine," he pointed out, herding her back to the group. "I'm not tell you why until we finish this thing but, You fit in just fine."

Robin was looking out for signs of trouble, leading them to the control rooms, even though he doesn't know where the room is.

"Um... I bring you...Apoligie?" Robin looked at Space girl, who was looking down.

"Don't worry about it," Robin said. He looked at her eyes, which seemed to shine brightly. "I'm sorry I yelled too."

"And again you are 'nice'. On my world only my k'norfa has shown me such kindness ," she said.

"Well things are different here," he told her, getting distracted by her eyes.

"Other people are nice, others just wanna kill you and others want you to be their evil apprentice-slash-son." Danny said while they all stared at him all thinking 'what?' causing him to blush. They suddenly snapped out of it when twenty Gordanians surrounded them.

"Uh… I think they know were here," Beastboy said.

The team of teenagers were in their battle postures.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the control room, Trogar was sitting on a chair, looking even more ugly in real life(how is that possible?).

"Lord Trogar. The weapon has reach full power," the Gordanian Operator announced.

Trogar smiled, revealing yellow fangs. "Then begin the firing sequence," he demanded. The operators did what he commanded, making beeping noises from the computer that was counting down the firing sequence. "The Earth scums shall soon learn that it will take more than five juvenile heroes to defy the Mighty Trogaar!"

The doors suddenly exploded, revealing Robin and the others standing there.

"We're not five heroes," Danny said to Trogar. "We're one team!"

"Gr!" The soldiers attacked the teens

Robin and the others charged at the army of Gordanian soldiers. Beastboy turned into a kangaroo and jumped on the soldiers, while Cyborg, Danny, and Space chick charged through them. Raven encased Trogar's chair and swung it the soldiers that were approaching her. Robin threw grenades and did martial arts at the Gordanians. While Beastboy was taking down a Gordanian, he morphed back into human. Unfortunately, Trogar slammed Beastboy to the walls with his fist. He was about to finish him off, but luckily, Raven appeared in front of him and shielded him. Trogar kept battering the shield until it broke. Raven fell next to Beastboy as Trogar was about to finish them about. But Robin tackled him and stopped him. Trogar then used his alien strength and threw him away from them.

Trogar was about to finish him when Danny froze his feet for a second.

"You'll pay child!" Trogar shouted as he stand back up. Danny grinned.

"Sorry dude there is a really long waiting list ?" Danny asked before sending an electric current at Trogar through the rope. Trogar yelled, then Space girl punched him to the gut. She then assaulted him with energy beams until Trogar got close enough to slam her to the grounds. Cyborg came to her rescue and knocked Trogar away. The two nodded at each other and started to double team on him, punching him with strong hits. However, Trogar managed to make a counter attack and knock them away from him. Danny ran towards them and managed to catch them. Then Robin noticed that Cyborg's arm slight detachment. That gave him an idea.

"Hey. Can you rewire your arm into some sort of weapon?" He asked.

Cyborg looked at his arm. "I could try."

Raven, who was supporting Beastboy, realized that they were surrounded.

"Get away from my friends!" She yelled angrily. "Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos!" She suddenly chanted and the entire room was encased with black magic before exploding, causing the ship to crash land into the ocean. The teens weren't hurt from the explosions, but the same thing can't be said to the Gordanians.

Then Trogaar suddenly appeared in front of Raven and Beastboy, his claws gleaming, intending to finish them off. Suddenly, a sonic boom hit the big alien's behind, defeating him. Cyborg managed to changed his arm into a Sonic cannon.

"Alright. I'm only gonna say this once," he told them. "Booyah."

* * *

The next day, Danny, Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy were standing on the small island, watching the sunrise.

"That's quite a view," Raven commented, her hood was down, revealing purple short hair and a gem on her forehead.

"You can say that again" Danny agreed.

"Someone should really build a house here," Cyborg said.

"Yeah…If you like sunshine and the beach," Beastboy joked.

Raven chuckled a little. "You know, you're actually kind of funny."

Beastboy's eyes started to shine. "You think I'm funny? Dude! I know some jokes!" He said, causing Raven to look in horror while Danny chuckled.

They suddenly heard footsteps behind them. They turned around to see that Space girl changed her outfit. It wasn't different from the outfit she used to where, only it doesn't have the armor under it, revealing her tummy. Her outfit were also purple and she stopped wearing the tiara and wore a metal armband.

"Please. Do I look nice?" She asked.

"I still don't know your name," Robin answered. He staring at her.

"It is Koriand'r," she answered. "But in your language, it would be Star…Fire."

"Welcome to Earth, Starfire," Robin said.

"I thank you all for your bravery and help," Starfire thanked them. "I wish to ask permission to stay here, on Earth, where the people are most strange, but also most kind," she finished.

"You don't need our permission," Raven assured her.

"But if you want our friendship, you've got it," Robin said.

"I guess we all could use some new friends," Cyborg said.

"Besides, we made an awesome team," Beastboy commented.

That gave Robin an idea.

"That's a good idea," Robin said, causing the others to look at him.

The others thought about it and agreed that it was good idea. Robin smiled. He took 4 yellow communicators from his belt.

"Me and Cyborg decided to build these to keep in touch," he explained, handing one to each of them. "Now I guess we need them for something else."

"Made them from my own circuits," Cyborg informed them.

"When there's trouble, you know who to call," Robin said, sticking his hand out. Everyone smiled, putted their hands on his.

* * *

**Hey guys so I only watched the episode for quotes the rest I did from the story Phantom Leader by TheWhiteTitan**

**Hope you guys like it! the next chapter is going to be called, Wait your HIM!**

**By the way I just wanted to know What should I have Danny as for How to make a Titanimal dissaper?**


	6. Getting ready forwell you'll see!

**This is like I don't know the 5th chapter of Tortured? So yeah hope you enjoy it! This is about before the conference happy easter sorry its late I've been busy!**

* * *

Getting ready for it!

**Nobodys POV.**

Later that morning, they were all walking along the street. When Beastboy whispered "Dude. Look." He said it a bit nervously. All of them raised their heads and screamed.

There were a mob of fan-girls running towards them. Danny yelled "Quiet guys follow me I know a place we can hide!" Nobody even hesitated they all followed Danny.

They all ran past an apartment complex. Danny yelled, "Come on guys were close! I've memorized my way here!" They kept on running for like a minute, until Danny suddenly stopped. He ran up the doorstep of a nice house. It had six windows, was two stories high, and had a wooden balcony. They looked at how newly painted it was. They were all wondering 'How does he know this place, and how long has he know about it?'

Danny looked at them and said "Come on, don't you prefer to have all of your clothes on by the end of the day?" They all started to follow him. He opened up the door when Jazz yelled. "Danny, is that you?"** (I didn't mention this last time! But Jazz asks that question, and Danny says something that is sarcastic back to her. Then says the of course its me, so yeah just so you know k BACK TO THE STORY!)**

"No, it's one of the lizardmen from last night coming to destroy you." Danny said as he walked over to the table grabbing an apple "OF COURSE IT'S ME JAZZ!" He said that with a silly look on his face.

Jazz ran down the stairs, and sprinted towards her younger brother. But when she saw all of the other people she stopped, and had a confused look on her face.

"Danny who are these...you know what never mind. Stranger things have happened to you. So my name is Jasmine but call me Jazz, and you all are?"

Robin introduced himself first. "Hello Jazz nice to meet you my name is Robin."

He pointed to Beast Boy, "This is Beast Boy."

Next he jabbed a thumb at Raven. "This is Raven."

Also he motioned to Cyborg. "This is Cyborg. And she is." He turned to Starfire but she wasn't there. He turned back around and almost had a heart attack when he saw what she was doing.

"My name is Starfire and may I ask? "Where are you from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? And will you be my friend?" As she said this she drew closer and closer to Jazz who backed into the wall. When Starfire was done Jazz responded by doing the same thing Star did.

"Amity Park, me and Danny drove, turquoise, and OF COURSE!" Starfire and Jazz were jumping around the kitchen, when Danny said while pinching the top of his nose, and shaking his head. "Great now we've created two! JAZZ!" Jazz immediately stopped jumping, walked over to Danny.

Confused she asked. "What?" Danny explained lasts nights events leading up to right now with Beastboy jumping in from time to time with something funny to lighten up the mood, but ending in Raven hitting him in the head when he intervenes. By the time Danny was finished Jazz was at the phone talking to the mayor a minute later Jazz walked back over to the team.

"Alright," Jazz said clapping her hands together. "You all have a press conference to go to today at 1:00 p.m. You will be answering questions about yourself and what you plan on doing to protect the city. So let's get you ready!" She said the last part enthusiastically, "But first we need to get you all some food so as soon as you are done getting ready we can get to the conference. So come on!"

They all sat down at the table and ate breakfast. 10:00 they finished breakfast, 12:00 they were finished getting ready (the girls took forever, with hair, makeup, and clothes.), 12:30 they were going to the conference hall. They drove in Jazz's car. But all of the titans except for Danny were wondering 'How does Danny know her!?' But they also all were wondering 'How is this going to turn out?'

As they drove to the conference hall they got mobbed by the thing three of them expected (Jazz, Danny, and Robin) Fans and the News. They all thought 'Joy'

* * *

**Guys I feel really guilty for it being so short so I will post something else tomorrow! Hope you guys don't hate me! please review not all hate comments though, so yeah one more thing! HAPPY EASTER!**

**~ D-Bug**


	7. Wait your HIM!

**This is like I don't know the 7th chapter of Tortured? So yeah hope you enjoy it! Just so you know I got most of the stuff about the conference from a story called A Secret Uncovered by Darth Frodo. It's about the world finding out Danny's secret before PP. It's really a great story! **

**By the way sorry that I haven't been able to update as fast as I said I would but I've been doing a lot. I would have updated sooner today but right after school I went to a friends B-Day party until 10! Seriously 10! So yeah hope you guys like it!**

** Don't own TT or DP!**

* * *

Wait your HIM!

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_JAZZ!" Jazz immediately stopped jumping, walked over to Danny._

_Confused she asked. "What?" Danny explained lasts nights events leading up to right now with Beastboy jumping in from time to time with something funny to lighten up the mood, but ending in Raven hitting him in the head when he intervenes. By the time Danny was finished Jazz was on the phone talking to the mayor a minute later Jazz walked back over to the t eam._

_"Alright," Jazz said clapping her hands together. "You all have a press conference to go to today at 1:00 p.m. You will be answering questions about yourselves what you plan on doing to protect the city. So let's get you ready!" She said the last part enthusiastically, "But first we need to get you all some food so on as you are done getting ready we can get to the conference. So come on!"_

_They all sat down at the table and ate breakfast. 10:00 they finished breakfast , 12:00 they were finished getting ready (the girls took forever, with hair, make-up, and clothes.), 12:30 they were going to the conference hall. They drove Jazz 's car. But all of the titans except for Danny were wondering 'How does Danny know Jazz!?' But they also all were wondering 'How is this conference going to turn out?'_

_As they drove to the conference hall they got mobbed by the thing three of them expected (like Jazz, Danny, and Robin) Fans and the News. Those three all had the exact same thought 'Joy'. While the others were screaming in their heads 'AH!'_

* * *

**Danny's POV.**

I was just sitting there in shock. My first thought when I came out of it was _Why can't these people just get out of t he way so we can get this over with. Man they are so LOUD! Wait, I am so stupid. _I mentally face-palmed why hadn't I thought of this before. "Guys!" I said shouting over the fans. "Hold on tight!"

They all listened and did as I said. Everyone was confused at thinking about what as going to do. Well, everyone except for Jazz, she knew what I was doing. I pushed against the car wall. Focused all of my energy into this simple move, one second later the car was intangible and invisible. Jazz drove around to the back of the conference hall. I took back all of my energy and the car was tangible and visible again.

Everyone ran to the nearest door, when we shut the door we were greeted by the mayor. Jazz...again, did all the talking. 5 minutes later we were behind the stage getting ready to talk to the people. The mayor was talking to the crowd explaining what happened last night. He said all of our names and the crowd cheered at each and every one of us. But when he said my name the crowd went wild. The team heard that and all were thinking the same thing but Beastboy is the one that voiced his thoughts

"Why did you receive the most applause Danny?" Beastboy asked and all of them turned their heads towards me.

"Guys, you'll find out soon enough from the questions." Danny said sighing. Jazz walked up to them and said.

"Okay the mayor just finished so I'm up. Don't worry, you'll do great. Just remember what I told you at the house," she told them as she gave them a big a hug. They watched her step up on the platform as white flashing lights bombed the stage.

"If you all have not heard of me my name is Jazz Fenton. On behalf of the Teen Titans, I thank you all for coming. But like all conferences there will be some rules. First, please treat them with the respect. People who have saved your lives, some of them more than others. They've arranged this conference to answer your questions honestly, and deserves your utmost respect."

"Second, They have a right to refuse to answer questions they want to, also to leave when he wants so you cannot stop him, if you have asked your questions or not. They also are here to answer questions about what they are going to do to help Jump City but can answer other questions if they wish."

"Third, this will run like a professional press conference. In other words, if you have a question you will raise your hand and Danny will call on you. Do not overwhelm them with millions of questions at the same time; please be patient and wait your turn. If you are badgering Danny with questions the mayor has been kind enough to inform me that the police will escort you from the premises and place you in prison for the rest of the day."

"Fourth, would the fan girls please refrain from screaming and shouting and all that annoying stuff that fan girls do. This is not the time or place for that."

"Finally, and probably most importantly, I would like to let you know that once this press conference is finished and all your questions answered, we expect you to leave us alone. We're teenagers who need to learn, work, and have fun with friends. We don't want people to follow us taking pictures all the time. We just want to live in peace, at least as much as we can, and we don't need paparazzi following us everywhere. Please respect these wishes, and remember we have lives too, and would like to live them. Now, I would like to introduce the Teen Titans."

Jazz walked off stage with the applause. The team looked at each other and walked onto the stage, ready to plunge into the terror zone.

* * *

As the stepped up their vision went to blind as the many cameras flashed. He looked around at the faces. He looked into the front row and found the only face that mattered smiling up at him, encouraging him. Robin was the one that was going to speak to them.

"Good morning. I'm Robin, or the boy wonder. This, intro won't be very formal like Jazz Fenton's, I'm only a teen not a college student. At first I wasn't going to have an introduction and just get right into the questions, but I decided against it only moments ago, so I'm kinda making this up as I go. I just wanted to let you know that I am thankful you all came. Alright the way my team has decided how to do this is we all are in an order for questions first will be just about the team all together, then we will do me, Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy, Starfire, and finally Danny Phantom." The crowd went wild at that one, I blushed while the other team members looked at me confused. "Okay," Robin had started up again. "So is that good for everyone?" All of the people in the crowd nodded their heads. Robin said "Okay, let's get this thing started!"

* * *

Starfire had just finished the questions for her. Robin spoke up again "So, finally after all of this we are now down to the last titan. Please give it up for Danny Phantom!" The crowd went wild! Everyone was staring at me even the team. But Jazz was looking at me with her 'You can do this look.'

"So, I think that's enough of me talking. Knowing how these things work on television someone will probably ask questions I just gave the answers for, but oh well. So, I guess I'd like to ask if anyone has any questions."

Danny noticed that almost everyone raised their hand, everyone except for Jazz who was seated in the front row. He was expecting this. All of the titans looked at him with surprised faces, they hadn't gotten nearly as many questions. He ignored them and was trying to decide who to pick it was hard. But, he figured he'd go with a news station, since they'd probably ask the more important questions.

"Um…Fox news," he said pointing.

The reporter stood up. He asked.

"Alright, Danny the whole world wants to know. Where did you go after the Disasteroid accident?"

"THE DISASTEROID ACCIDENT?!" All of the titans yelled. Everyone else looked confused. The reporter asked another question.

"You mean you all don't know?" He asked. All of the titans shook their heads. "Wait" Robin said the wheels turning in his head.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I said that because I needed time to put the pieces together. _Okay Dick just think back think back to all of the hints he gave. Think back to when you first met him. The important things._

* * *

_~FLASHBACKS!~_

_"No! I just moved here!" Danny said._

_"I've saved the world many times before. I don't think I need a repeat. Plus you guys can manage without me."_

_Danny started to talk. "Um. Cyborg you might not want to talk about that. Trust me I know when people do not want to talk about things. Since, I have a few myself."_

_He looked at them, his face showing determination. "Look, guys we all got into this mess, and got the city involved. So how about we stop giving up like in a video game. Because, this is real life there are no cheat codes. So who want to start beating those gecko freaks? Together?" He said, sticking his hand out. Eventually, everyone put their hands on his._

_"Other people are nice, others just wanna kill you and others want you to be their evil apprentice-slash-son." Danny said _

_"Sorry dude there is a really long waiting list, so?"_

_"Danny who are these...you know what never mind. Stranger things have happened to you..." Jazz said_

_"Amity Park, me and Danny drove, turquoise, and OF COURSE!"_

_"Why did you receive the most applause Danny?" Beastboy asked and all of them turned their heads towards me._

_"Guys, you'll find out soon enough from the questions." Danny said sighing. Jazz walked up to them and said._

_ "If you all have not heard of me my name is Jazz Fenton._

_"Alright, Danny the whole world wants to know. Where did you go after the disastirod accident?"_

_~Finished with Flashbacks!~_

* * *

_Danny, Danny Phantom, DANNY FENTON! Wait so Danny is a world known SUPERHERO! AWESOME! Finally, I'm not the only one that's my age! Okay Dick, you can do this, just say it. Just say those few words! Slow and steady, Dick, slow and steady._

"Danny," They all turned their heads towards me. I slowly repeated. "Danny, Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton." Cyborg, Raven **(she has been on earth for a while)** and Beastboy turned their heads towards Danny and screamed at the top of their lungs. "Wait, your HIM!"

* * *

**Hey hope you guys liked it so I have narrowed it down for the how to make a titanimal disappear for Danny to be a cat dog or a badger to annoy the hell out of him! So tell me which of those three!**

**~ D-Bug**


	8. Authors note: I'm so mad at myself now!

**SORRY!**

**I FEEL LIKE A TOTAL ASS! Seriously I'm totally not happy at all with myself this week. UGH!**

**Hey guys so basically I have been under lots and lots of junk for a while now. Okay so I have like a final in LA tommorow, a stupid paper for Roll of Thunder Hear My Cry due the 10th.**

**I'm gonna be one of the actors for Vacation Bible School, so I have to do that, the finally math test of the year this week. And bunch of other stuff added so sorry but I'm gonna try and give you guys 2 chapters next weekend maybe three. **

**But I'll be off for a week for a class trip so yeah they end of the year is always the busiest**

**REMEMBER WHAT I SAID GUYS! K? PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**~ D-Bug**


	9. Epilogue

**Well you guys are probably wondering what took me so long. Well...*insert superlong explanation here* well on to the story!**

**Don't own Danny Phantom or the bond between Jazz and Danny no matter how much I want to!**

* * *

_Danny, Danny Phantom, DANNY FENTON! Wait so Danny is a world known SUPERHERO! AWESOME! Finally, I'm not the only one that's my age! Okay Dick, you can do this, just say it. Just say those few words! Slow and steady, Dick, slow and steady._

_"Danny," They all turned their heads towards me. I slowly repeated. "Danny, Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton." Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy turned their heads towards Danny and screamed at the top of their lungs. "Wait, your HIM!"_

* * *

"Dude why didn't you tell us?!" BB and Cy asked angrily.

Danny said with a VERY sheepish expression on his face while rubbing the back of his neck, "I thought you guys knew already. Look guys when we are in a much more private area I will tell you guys everything. K?"

They all grumbled and nodded their heads. Danny said, "Okay now back to the program."

Danny pointed to another reporter. "What exactly made you leave Amity Park?"

He replied, "My sister and me-"

"DANNY INCORRECT GRAMMAR! ITS I NOT ME I!"

"ALRIGHT JAZZ! Fine my sister and I have decided to keep that classified." All the reporters grumbled about not getting good information.

***LONG AFTER DANNY KEEPS INFORMING PEOPLE ABOUT HIS POWERS GHOST AND MANY OTHER THINGS OH AND GETTING RID OF FAN GIRLS!***

"Alright...that was interesting. Any more questions?"Nobody raised their hands, Danny immediately felt a rush of joy and energy. "AWESOME!" he yelled. "Alright, this conference is done."

People started to leave though a few people walked to the stage as in Jazz and the Mayor. Jazz jump on the stage and gave her younger sibling a bear hug.

"Sis," he croaked, he could barely breath with her doing this to him.

"I'm so proud of you! You did fantastic!"

"Thanks Jazz, now can you let go your suffocating me!" He was using all of his will power to yell and not pass out at the same time. When Jazz let go she pinched his cheek and said.

"Aw little brother learned a big word! I'm so PROUD!" Everyone on the team was laughing at him while Danny was just blushing.

"JAZZ!" He yelled. She shook out of her big sister-ness **(That's not a word! REMEMBER THAT!)** and said.

"Sorry, Danny."

The Mayor interrupted all of us saying, "Well if you all are done I would be pleased to tell you that you are all now the official heroes of Jump City!"

BB cheered and said "YES LETS GO FOR PIZZA TO CELERBRATE!" We all started to cheer and walk out the door. When someone came falling from the sky, this "UFO" came crashing down one BB and cause a big smoke cloud. When the smoke cleared Dani was on top of BB. "DANI! Are you okay?" Everyone was really confused and Danny just said. "Add it to your list of questions."

Later that day Danny would answer the teams questions and ask them questions. Later that month they would all finish building the T-Tower. Though that was just the begging of their adventures. Though over time people would start to fall for each other.

*FARAWAY*

In a brick house it was all dark in every level, but the basment. In the basement there were two people the place only luminated by an erie green glow. The two people both had colored jumpsuits on. One in a big orange jumpsuit, while the other in a light blue. They continued their conversation.

"Yes now we know where he is. Now we will be able to get our revenge. Right Mads"

"Yes Jack now we will get our revenge!" Both Maddy and Jack started to laugh evily. People all around shivered when they heard the noise.

* * *

**Woh this is not good just not good! MADDY AND JACK ARE COMING FOR DANNY! NO! Hope he can get out of this one! Well I'm gonna post something to tell all of you guys later today! K!?**

**~ D-Bug**


	10. This is what is gonna happen 2 Tortured

**OKAY THIS IS WHAT I'M GONNA DO!**

**I am going to not keep going on with this story. That was the last chapter. I feel it left a good cliffhanger. **

**Anyway I am not going to make a sequel. I am going to be finding someone to make a sequel. I will ask people if they will PM. me if they want to keep the story going and write the sequel. So PM. me if you want to write the sequel though I might give you a few guidlines in it. Like pairings or something!**

**Hope you guys love their story as much as I do. Anyway when I find the right person I am going to post their Pen Name on here so you guys know! BYE! TTYL! :D**

**~ D-Bug**


	11. Okay an update of whats happening

**Okay guys this is the update on the progress and choices for this story!**

******Anyway as you guys should already know, I am not going to make a sequel. I have to people who what to continue this story but I am going to have you guys pick. **

******So read some of their stories and tell me who you want to have continue the story! The people you are chosing from are, (and spell it exactly this way)**

******jakefan**

******and**

******grizzlybear2000**

******Also, from the beggining I was going to have you guys chose. Because seriously, you guys are going to be the ones reading the story so you should chose the author whose writing style you like the best! I will be excepting last minute additions. But I will be telling you guys who won on the 1st of June since thats my birthday, it will be my present to you guys!**

**BYE! Remember to post it as either a review or a P.M! Even if you do not have an official account I will be taking your vote. But, if you guys still want some Teen Titans or Danny Phantom stories Crossovers or not I have 3 others under that catagory! :D**

**~ D-Bug**


	12. SERIOUSLY!

******SERIOUSLY!**

******Really guys you still haven't chosen because I want you guys to be able to pick who you want the story to go to! **

******But, I'm giving you more time. So you have until the 5th of June to say who you want. And after that, if you still haven't chosen. I'm going to tell you who I've picked. Seriously I have the person picked out but I'm still giving you the chance. PLEASE! Use it well! **

******~ D-Bug**


	13. Drum roll please and the winner is!

******Alright two big announcements!**

******1. After all of your vote it has been decided that Jakefan will continue the story! I'll give him the information and some other things if he wants. Because seriously I just wanted to write a story about how Danny met the Teen Titans and became a part of their team. The rest of the story can just be imagination.**

******2. I got this from another Danny Phantom author and their story of Phantom's Daughter.**

**"Hello fellow Authors and Readers of Fanfiction...**** I have news, that if it turns out to be true, will excite us all, are you ready for this...Danny Phantom will not only be returning next year in time for the 10th Annevesary but we will also be getting a live-action movie.**

**But we have been saying this for years, it's returning, well I actully have facts to support that this time it will be true**

**1. 2014 will mark the 10th Annevisary of the show, if they we're going to make a come back it would have to be then**

**2. Butch Hartman said that if his Twitter follows got to over 1000 followers he would probably announce something big, he's currently at 1031 as of Thursday**

**3. When a fan asked Butch "Is there any chance of Danny Phantom coming bac, I am a huge fan and I know I speak for a lot of people , that show was epic", Butch responded with "Funny you should ask that...", later Butch then posted a questions in which he asked "If I were to make a live action Danny Phantom movie, who would you want to be the villain" this was all posted on sometime last month**

**4. At a previous event, I forget which, when asked about future plans, Butch constantly randomly shouted out Danny Phantom**

**5. Also on June 5th there was a tumbler post stating that Nickelodean has decided to renew Danny Phantom, later that day the post was taken down**

**6. Danny Phantom has been taken off of Netflix, David Kaufman, Danny's voice actor commented "maybe that means something good...who knows?"**

**I know we have all said this in the past that Danny Phantom is returning, but...did you read my reasons, now is the time my fellow Phans, if we are to make this a reality we must spread the word"**

**I totally hope what they think is true!**

******~ D-Bug**


End file.
